


Lipstick like Dynamite

by Eisengrave, Maelikki



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, established Staig, pwp mostly, stanwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisengrave/pseuds/Eisengrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelikki/pseuds/Maelikki
Summary: Stan Marsh always gets what he wants, one way or another.[PWP, essentially]





	Lipstick like Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> RP FORMAT! Lots of POV hopping! Let's pretend teenage boys are mature enough for feelsy threesomes! Let Stan Marsh live.

The only light in the room was coming from Stan’s bedside lamp, a dusty thing that Kyle had known since he could remember.  Almost like everything else in the room too, he all knew these things and yet it felt so out of this world to be here and sit in Stan’s only chair, at his desk (also a thing he had done a million times before).  Kyle felt like he was having an out-of-body experience here, his physical form made of stone, unmoving as his soul drifted above him. Caught in an uncomfortably familiar, recurring spiral of heavy embarrassment and arousal as his eyes were stuck on what was going on in Stan’s bed.

That too, he was loathed to admit, was nothing new. Kyle had seen Stan with his _boyfriend_ before.

At first, Craig had possessed a sense of decency about it all and only made out with Stan, keeping any action above clothes and out of Kyle's direct line of sight. But a few weeks ago, they had gotten so much into it that Stan’s weak protests (Kyle suspected they only existed because of his presence) had been drowned in kisses and they’d… had sex. In front of him. Kyle vividly remembered it, had often recalled the image of Craig’s hand wrapped around both of their dicks, jerking them while they either stared at each other, pleasure obvious in their faces. Back then, Kyle had thought that was the pinnacle of debauchery and next time, next time it happened he would finally do the decent thing (getting up and leaving) instead of staring at them like some pervert.

 

Three weeks later, here he was, Saturday evening, supposed movie night, witnessing Craig and Stan full on fuck. Again. His hands were clawing into the coarse fabric of his pants, the crotch part of it felt way too tight. Kyle stared, ears burning.

 

It wasn’t that Kyle was just an afterthought, or forgotten, in the room. Unlike Stan’s dusty Broncos lamp, Kyle was very much a part of all of this. Even if none of them ever really said anything about it. 

Stan didn’t remember exactly why he’d given in to Craig’s muttered idea, but he suspected that it had occurred vaguely around the same time that Stan realised that he was a complete pushover when it came to his relationships.

Craig Tucker, despite his reputation as an asshole, didn’t often take advantage of that fact. Except when it came to sex, which was a welcome, welcome topic to Stan. He saw no reason to argue with Craig’s ideas, they usually ended in him coming, sweaty and happy in the arms of a guy he was sure that he was in love with by now. Everything between them worked a lot better than expected. Craig was a good boyfriend to have. Stan was grateful for his brash nature and blatant wants. Some part of him even liked being controlled to a degree, commanded around, wanted, needed.

Except when they were doing what they were doing right now. First, it had been jerking off together, dry humping in front of Kyle. Stan had to admit, he’d gotten a kick out of it too, doing something so decidedly not okay and hearing no word of complaint from Kyle.

Now?

Craig was up to his balls inside of Stan, the whole room smelled of sex and Stan’s face was entirely red. He was on his back, staring up at his boyfriend, gasping air into his lungs via his mouth and he couldn’t shake the scorching sensation of Kyle’s eyes on him. Did he like watching this? Did he find it as morbidly fascinating as a carcrash? Or was Kyle like...a voyeur or something? Maybe this was all crazy to him, or really hot, or some kind of weird care-taking thing where Kyle literally had to watch over Stan, to make sure Craig didn’t hurt him. Stan didn’t know the answer, but he did know that Craig was moving slowly but surely in the right direction inside of him.

“Just like that, fuck me like that,” he whispered, almost self-conscious of his filthy mouth in front of his best friend.

 

 

Stan’s words made Kyle unbearably hot. He’d definitely felt warm before, but now it was just scorching heat under his skin.

When all of this was done, he’d hastily flee the room, before either Stan or Craig had the chance to recover and question his presence. They both just seemed to forget he existed, or ceased to care. He hadn't worked out exactly why they seemed so at ease with a spectator. It didn't really matter, anyway. Kyle had perfected the art of a speedy escape from the Marsh house. After the 'show', he'd rush home. It was impossible to look at Stan or Craig (especially Stan though) and speak to him, not after watching them have _sex_. Kyle, usually not shy to say what was on his mind, couldn’t formulate words anymore when clothes came off, his mind blanked entirely when there was skin and moaning and entirely too much intimacy to be shared among friends. Even Super Best Friends.

The more he watched Craig’s dick disappear inside of his best friend or the sweeter Stan asked for more, the more rational thought dripped out of his mind and left behind a state of blissfully brainless desire.  Not uncommon for a guy his age, but Kyle never pictured himself to be in this kind of depraved situation in the first place. Who watched their best friend get fucked on the regular?    


Not to speak of the couple on the bed being number one and three on The List, the ranking the girls still put up to judge how hot guys at school were.  And yeah, even though Kyle did not have a vote, he could agree that they were blisteringly hot. Especially when they were naked and intertwined like this.

 

Craig leaned over, angling Stan’s legs back until he could bend over enough to attempt to kiss him.  That didn’t really work all that well, due to the position they had to break it rather quickly.  The repetitive motion of his hips slowed and then stopped, much to the chagrin of Stan who got kind of impatient and confused. Craig sat back and Kyle stared at him.  With the effortless sweep of his dark hair, his icy eyes and godly body, Craig Tucker deserved his number one rank and Kyle now knew that he wasn’t just an asshole, he could actually, privately, be rather nice.

All that didn’t matter though when the guy turned his pretty head to stare straight at Kyle.

“Get over here, Broflovski.”

 

It wasn’t an order, but it wasn’t quite an invitation either. It was a mixture of both and maybe exactly that was the right thing, the thing that, much to his own surprise, made Kyle move, even if he hadn’t told his legs to do so. This was all sorts of crazy, Kyle felt his face turn tomato-red as he stood next to the bed, with no way to conceal the bulge in his crotch area, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides.

Craig’s icy eyes were digging into his back, he avoided looking at Stan. What was he even doing? What was he supposed to do here? Why didn’t he just leave? _What_ could he do?

Aside from counting on  Craig Tucker to keep control of the situation.

 

“Sit down, there.” Craig pointed at the head end of the bed, to the right side of Stan’s head.

“Pet his head, stroke his face. And, hey, Broflovski. Fucking look at him, will you?”

 

Kyle’s hand was trembling as he raised it. Craig was right. Somewhere in his head, Kyle knew that it was weird if he didn’t even look at Stan. Here was his best friend, having a good time, allowing him in this weird ass game to stay while he had sex with his boyfriend, and Kyle didn’t even look at him. He’d have to look at him for permission, anyway. And so, Kyle forced his gaze up and at Stan’s face, meeting his eyes, shame and desire in his own.

 

Stan had no control over what was happening, but he knew very well something was up when Craig stopped moving. He tried, for a second, to move himself on Craig’s cock, but it was kept still very firmly, much to Stan’s chagrin. Then, to further Stan’s frustration, his boyfriend looked away from him and spoke with Kyle. Stan could only hear his blood rush around his head, heart pounding out a frantic rhythm, deafening him to the world. Why would Craig stop? Usually, there was no rest until Stan at least came.

Slowly, the world filtered through the cotton on his ears. Kyle wasn’t on the chair by his desk anymore. Instead, there was a dip on the bed, right by Stan’s head. He craned his neck to look up, confused more than anything else. Had Craig...invited Kyle over? It struck Stan as both embarrassing and relieving. He wanted someone to hold him, to kiss him and to stare lovingly at him. Craig, his dick be blessed, was too far away to do that, and if he wanted any hope of making Stan scream in pleasure, he’d have to drive himself in at that angle, rather than bending over his demanding boyfriend.

Kyle...Stan could smell him, faintly, and he could see the world in his eyes. Also his own reflection, but that was of lesser importance. Kyle looked confused, but also kind of longing. Stan’s heart stuttered at the sight of the blush on his cheeks. Craig’s instructions trickled through his brain and Stan found himself wishing vehemently for Kyle to obey them. Stan leaned his head into a hesitant touch, brushing his sweat-damp cheek over a palm.

“Kyle,” he sighed happily.

 

The light touch of skin to his hand was enough to send what felt like electric charge up Kyle’s arm. His eyes were still on Stan, but he didn’t need to silently ask for permission anymore, it was clear he wanted this.  Kyle felt dizzy, the way Stan had sighed his name repeating in his head, over and over again. He slowly spread his fingers, cupped Stan’s cheek, then ran his fingers into dark, sweaty hair, stroking some strands out of his face.  It was crazy what this small a touch, just being connected to Stan in some form did to him. Compared to this, sitting on the chair was like being a hundred miles away.

Especially when Craig resumed his prior motion, slowly, for now. Kyle was glad for it because he had no idea how to deal with Stan being wildly shoved into the pillow right now, in his direct vicinity.

“Y-you look g-great.” Kyle suddenly burst out and instantly regretted saying anything at all.

 

Craig almost snorted, but he held back. Broflovski was adorable and he had no idea that Craig wouldn’t mind if he undressed at the spot and got on Stan’s dick, right here, right now.  Of course that wasn’t going to happen, but watching him sputter around and feel like he was doing something really depraved was kind of hot.

“Do you want to kiss him?”

Okay, maybe that was a bit over the top, Craig had to be careful to not make him run away straight up. But Broflovski stayed, he stared at Stan still as if he hadn’t seen him in a hundred years. No answer, so Craig tried a different way. He knew how pliant his dear boyfriend was in situations like this.

“Stan, babe, go on and tell him you want to come when he’s kissing you.”

 

Stan couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kyle at all, until Craig spoke. Reluctantly, ocean blue slipped away to sneak a glance at his boyfriend, vaguely guessing at his intentions here. Craig hadn’t been kidding when he suggested they try to involve Kyle in their sex life. Damn. Stan cracked the smallest smile, gaze soft on Craig for a moment, before all of his attention returned to Kyle.

“I really...really want to kiss you, Kyle. Craig’s right. I want to come while you kiss me.”

It was a gamble with predictable risks. Kyle could always bolt from the scene if embarrassment overwhelmed him. Or disgust. But then again, he would have left the second that Stan and Craig got intimate, if that were the case.

 

It really wasn’t as if Kyle had never kissed anyone before. He’d even kissed Stan before, but that had been a few years ago and it wasn’t exactly a good memory. It was just that this situation was so bizarre that it made him hesitate, some part of him that was wondering what the heck he was getting into here, how he was setting himself up for heartbreak again. But Stan asked him with that breathless, longing voice of his and holy shit, if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard, Kyle didn’t know anymore. Bending over Stan was awkward, but it worked out in the end, when Kyle finally brought their lips together. Kissing him was like coming home, warmth after the biting cold.

Craig was content with what was going on and resumed his earlier pace, now that Broflovski put his hands to good use and held onto Stan’s shoulders as to not lose his balance.

 

Stan closed his eyes before Kyle made it to his lips. His heart’s long-suffering affliction with his super best friend bloomed into full chaos, sending his blood pulsing and rushing with inhuman heat to it. Everything felt good in the moment that Kyle brushed his tongue over Stan’s lips, as if reaffirming that indeed, they were doing this. It wasn’t their first kiss. This was better. Stan knew now that he had a sort of undying love in him for Kyle, but he also finally accepted that just maybe, they weren’t meant to be. No one was meant to be, and even a broken heart continued to beat. Stan had been lucky to find Craig in the midst of his pain, and he’d been practically blessed that Craig understood all too well what it was like to love hopelessly. Craig knew all this and more about Stan, and that must have been why he was allowing this to happen now. To give Stan closure. Or to send a message to Kyle, one of ‘this could have been yours’. Stan didn’t know. Stan didn’t want to know. He was stirring wildly under Kyle and it took him and his heavily muscled boyfriend to keep Stan flat on the bed as he bucked through his orgasm.

The kiss continued, even as Stan gasped and whined into Kyle’s mouth.

 

It was Kyle who broke the kiss because he really didn’t want Stan to die of suffocation. They were both breathing faster, Stan more so than Kyle but that didn’t matter. His heart was beating so fast it might burst from his chest at any time now, Kyle was sure of it. That Stan allowed this, wanted it even, frazzled something in his brain. There was no way he could relay with words what he was feeling, because, well, _I’m in love with you_ just wasn’t enough of an explanation for participating in Stan’s supposedly private time with his boyfriend.

 

Craig didn’t mind not having attention for his own release, that the two of them were absorbed in each other for the moment. There was some deep shit going on between them and while that ought to be scary for him, it wasn’t, because he trusted Stan when he said he loved him. And also loved Kyle. It wasn’t like Broflovski was unattractive, he was just a bit of a bitch. Not so much recently though, they had gotten along quite well ever since he showed up more, after breaking up with his prior… involvement. Which Craig definitely did not want to think about, not now, not here.

 

Kyle didn’t have to speak for Stan to understand him. It was all right there, in his gaze, in the way he couldn’t stop looking at his best friend. Did Kyle understand him, in turn? Did he know that Stan’s heart was torn two-ways for over a year now, and that Craig was the undefeated champion of boyfriends for putting up with it? Did Kyle know how many nights Stan spent sleepless as he regretted ever rejecting a kiss that could have solved all of his problems, eons ago?

Probably not. That was a lot to ask of a post-orgasmic staredown, but Stan could hope. Eventually, he just smiled at Kyle, blinking sweat out of his eyes.

“I think you like watching me come. You always get extra red.”

 

For a second, Kyle was pretty sure his head was going to explode from all the blood inside of it, but when it didn’t, he couldn’t help but to gently punch Stan’s shoulder.

“That's messed up, dude.” He whispered, “But you’re right, yeah. I guess I really like watching you come.” Saying it made it even more weird. Craig on the other side of the bed moved and reached for his pants to put on. The guy was running around in loose jogging pants all the time and still looked damn good while he did so. It was kind of unfair.

But damn, Kyle would grant him his good looks in saggy clothes if it meant he continued to be nice and let this happen.

 

Craig got up only to sit down next to Kyle, his eyes on Kyle’s for a second before they rather obviously traveled down his body and settled on his crotch.

“So,” He said, his voice lacking malice, “I’m kinda hoping you’re not running away with that again.” It was just to spur Stan on a little bit. Oh and maybe he liked the way Broflovski’s head whipped around and the guy looked at him as if he was some sort of very attractive apparition come to seduce him. Craig put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him in. He really hadn’t calculated with Broflovski just letting it happen, but perhaps kissing Stan had turned his brain to mush. When their lips met, Craig could taste his boyfriend on him which was kind of hot, thinking about it.

 

Kyle was pretty sure his brain short-circuited here. What was happening? Craig just… And god, he could kiss! Like he ate your soul straight through your mouth, distracting him enough so he didn’t even notice the hands on his belt before it was open, followed by the button and fly of his pants.  Only then Kyle managed to draw back.

“Okay, what’s going on, what’s the plan, I uh, I mean...?”

 

Craig’s lips curled ever so slightly, then his eyes wandered to his boyfriend on the bed.

“Stan?”

 

Enough time had passed for Stan to sit up and openly watch his boyfriend kiss his best friend and turn Kyle into nothing but a willing bystander, ready to dedicate his body and soul to their cause. Perfect. That was the perfect state to push things into some interesting, next level of intimacy and Stan silently promised Craig the most heartfelt rimming of his life, the very next time he wanted it. But right now, he had the two men that plagued his heart stare at his naked self, with all the opportunities in the world laid out for Stan to feast on.

“Kyle, you’ve been watching us...for a while. And you know, it’s hot, I’m into you watching me, but I think...you could do so much more. Craig agrees. I...we, want you to join us. Like, for sex. You can fuck me, if you like, or I can fuck you, or Craig can, we’re okay with any of that. Just...I love you, Kyle, and I know it’s weird, but I’ve been...thinking about it and you’re the only person I can imagine sharing any of this with.”

Stan scooted closer, laying one hand possessively on Craig’s thigh, the other into Kyle’s lap, pointedly resting on his boxers.

 

It was impossible for Kyle to say anything, at least for a few seconds. What Stan was suggesting was… a threesome at base, a weird love-triangle if you squinted.

Kyle swallowed, throat a dry wasteland. His eyes wandered between Craig’s face and Stan’s, both of them were regarding him with this weird sort of expectant look as if they were just waiting for him to nod and then would pounce.

While that was kinda scary, there was also a hand on his dick that promised sweet relief and did Stan just say he loved him? Not like _that_ , of course, he reigned his stupid little heart in and that was a whole different issue they’d have to sort out, but for now? Kyle had already seen it all, intruded on them, and really, at this point it was just weird that he hadn’t joined in so far. Right? Right. He took a deep breath.

“You guys talked about this? And you want this? Uh, me?”

It was odd to say it.

 

This time, Craig answered.

“Yes, Kyle, you’re the chosen sacrifice for the sex god. Now say yes and let Stan suck your dick for warmup.”

Any response got stuck in Kyle’s throat at the prospect of that. Craig smirked again and Kyle didn’t know if he wanted to punch the guy or fuck him.

  
“Yes.” He brought out meekly instead of a proper response worthy of Kyle Broflovski. Meanwhile Stan took the cue and was moving in for his crotch but Kyle’s hands managed to stop him.

“I swear if you even breathe on it right now I’m gonna come…”

 

“No problem.” Craig sounded downright smug now, “It’s easier to stretch you if you’ve just come. Helps with relaxing and all. Here.” He leaned in to pull Kyle’s hoodie over his head. Kyle let it happen, same with his shirt. Craig even took care of his socks and helped pulling off his pants. Strangely enough, this was less surreal than watching them, in fact, it felt very real. The eager hands on him, the gazes, both filled with desire, one of them more longing, the other one… well, Craig was probably just a horndog.

 

He wasn’t far off in his assumption about either of the two eager lovers he was about to have. Stan was kind of useless when it came to figuring out how to undress anybody when he had that smitten look on his face, as if Kyle was the eighth wonder of the world.  Once he saw more of his best friend’s naked body, the wonder began to turn towards lust. Stan’s dick twitched with renewed vigor and he pulled the baffled redhead closer, halfway climbing into his lap to kiss him, this time of his own willpower. Stan was naked and he was heavy, draped over Kyle until he was almost flattened on the bed.

“What do you want me to do, Kyle? Anything is okay, I can...” Stan was about to rattle off a list, but Kyle’s face was redder than his hair. It was adorable and Stan couldn’t help himself, he kissed Kyle until his lips were swelling angrily.

Then he parted from him, very suddenly lunging for Craig to pull him closer. It was a mess of bodies on his bed and it creaked under the weight, but Stan wasn’t sated with just one man touching him. He guided Craig to be behind him, arms around his waist as he ground against his clothed crotch with renewed eagerness.

“Tell us what to do, Kyle,” Stan whispered.

 

Kyle’s mind was still spinning from the kiss and here was Stan, requiring him to find an answer to this when everything seemed so easy to achieve and yet so hard to just formulate.  He usually didn’t have a problem with sex, but apparently, one guy more than usual in the mix and Kyle felt like he’d never touched a dick in his life. Which was entirely untrue.

“Just, uh, I’d, uhm… I’d like to get off somehow, I don’t care how, Stan, just… anything, really. Fuck. Sorry, I’m..”

 

“Deep breaths, Broflovski. You’re in good hands.” Craig reached out to pet his knee, gently, the other hand on Stan’s back. “Blow him, babe.”  It didn’t sound like an order, more like a loving whisper, but it definitely was one considering Stan didn’t even hesitate.  Kyle’s head fell back and he bit his lip in order to keep the groan halfway down.

 

Meanwhile, Craig leaned off of the bed to grab the bottle of lube that had landed there earlier. He slapped Stan’s naked ass with it playfully, “Hand, honey.”

When Stan obeyed, he squeezed some of it onto his fingers. Didn’t matter if Kyle wanted to get fucked or not, everyone liked fingers in their butts and also, in case he wanted to, he was already prepared. Everyone would win and Craig was proud of playing the game master here.

 

Somebody had to be in charge and Craig seemed to step up naturally to the role. Stan didn’t mind. All he could see was Kyle in front of him, Kyle who wanted him so much that he was losing any semblance of cool. 

It was so cute, Stan felt ready for death if this was all he could have in life. He didn’t hesitate to sink his head down into Kyle’s lap, tugging away the last of his clothes (a very neat little pair of boxers, soaked where Kyle’s cock was weeping for Stan).  

“It’s okay if you come right away. We have all night, okay?” he whispered as he kissed the tip of Kyle’s dick. It was dripping already and a vivid shade of red. Stan was proud that it could get this way just from watching. He and Craig were a sight to see. The lubed fingers played briefly with Kyle’s balls, before they snuck behind them, gently following the valley of his entirely too perfect cheeks.

“Even your dick is pretty,” Stan whispered before closing his lips over said pretty dick.

 

There was no way Kyle could stop himself from moaning, loud and long and it felt both embarrassing and so relieving. Like he hadn’t known what he had been missing until now. Stan’s mouth was heaven, but it wasn’t just that it was a mouth, it was Stan’s mouth, the guy Kyle had been into since he’d been into people, the one guy Kyle never thought he’d get. He managed to hold out for almost exactly one minute, then, between moans, he tried to paw at Stan and tell him, somehow, that he was going to come any second. Instead of Stan, Craig reacted by covering Kyle’s hand on Stan’s head with his own and holding it gently.

“It’s okay, Kyle. He wants all of you. Every little drop he can get.”

 

That brought Kyle over the edge almost instantly. He whined, for Stan, toes curling, body tense, emptying himself down his best friend’s throat. When this was over, he had a lot to think about, that much was sure.

But things weren’t over, much the opposite. Even after he was done, feeling like his knees were jelly, Stan’s fingers were still inside of him and they felt good where they were.

Craig pulled Stan up and into a searing kiss. Kyle stared at them, openly, while Craig licked his way into Stan’s mouth, no doubt sharing the taste with him. Despite his very recent orgasm, a new, hot shudder ran down Kyle’s back which led to him accidentally clenching around Stan’s fingers.

That had Stan break the kiss and look at him again, followed by Craig’s gaze.  Somehow, under both of their attention, full wattage focused on him, Stan pushing a third finger into him, had Kyle finally realise that here was a once-in-a-lifetime chance.  It would be a shame if he let it go to waste and he already was in it deeply enough to feel ashamed forever if things came to that later on.

He reached up to grab Stan’s shoulder and pull him closer again while at the same time leaning up until he could press their foreheads together.

“Please fuck me, Stan. Right now.”

 

“I will,” Stan promised sweetly, the last of his own doubts melting away. Kyle was present, in this moment, and none of them had to think about anything other than enjoying themselves. He dropped another kiss on Kyle’s lips before moving him on the bed with ease. He might not play a position that required pure strength like Craig’s did, but he certainly outweighed Kyle. His precious cargo was moved a little further up, against the headboard so that he could rest his back against something solid. Stan broke their kiss to nibble at Kyle’s ear and nuzzle his beautiful hair. How many nights had he jerked off, teeth clenched with desperation, thinking of exactly this mop of red curls? Stan lost count long ago.

His fingers went back to exploring Kyle and found him pretty loosened up for someone who looked so tense. Maybe his body was aware of what was coming next. Craig seemed attached to Stan’s hips and Stan liked him there, glancing back at him now and then, reassuring himself that he wasn’t ditching his boyfriend at all. They’d discussed the idea of threesomes before, and they didn’t always involve Kyle, theoretically. Tweek came up, most notably, followed by Clyde and Wyatt in the list of guys they both wanted to fuck. But Kyle was special. Kyle had never been involved with either of them, and Kyle meant the world to Stan. Kyle deserved the first shot, so to say.

“Do you mind if Craig fucks me at the same time?” Stan whispered to Kyle as he proceeded to suck a large, dark hickey into Kyle’s collarbone.

 

Kyle’s fingers were on Stan’s warm skin, the back of his neck and his shoulder and he was currently very much into the fact Stan was giving him a hickey.

“Not.. ah-at all.” The mood was getting more relaxed with the second, at least to Kyle who felt like he could finally give in to this, now that he’d made his demand. He even felt experimental enough to add “I just need you inside of me, soon. You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about this, holy shit.”

Craig meanwhile had gotten rid off his pants again, his dick half-hard once again with the prospect of his boyfriend’s perfect ass being available.

Kyle looked over Stan’s shoulder, at Craig only to look at Stan with big eyes, voice dropping to a whisper. “How do you deal with him? He’s… super hot.”

 

“Mostly I kiss him a lot, it helps abate the symptoms,” Stan came up from his spot, successful in his mission to give Kyle a big, fat hickey, right there on his collarbone. If he even so much as dared to go for anything other than his usual, demure attire, everyone in the world would be able to see that Kyle Broflovski got laid on this particular weekend.  Stan turned his head, a dopey smile crawling over his face, “he’s insanely hot. I know. It’s awful, Kyle, I can barely breathe when he’s around.”

 

“Flatterer.” Craig responded, but the small smile on his face and the way his eyes were soft told tales about what he really thought. Stan was his prize, definitely, and Craig was proud of having him for himself, so proud and so secure that he actually didn’t mind sharing him. Like right now.  “You see, usually he always wants what he can’t have. So you, really, but now that he can have us both he’s confused and not focused on his task. Need more lube, baby?”

 

 

“I’m still good,” Stan wriggled his ass for Craig which was only vaguely ridiculous, but didn’t take away from his overall appeal. But Craig was also right about him not being on task. Kyle had asked so nicely, and here Stan was, chatting away the precious time they had together. His fingers, two at the moment, moved a little quicker when joined by the third. Kyle was ready, but Stan hesitated all the same. His other hand finally left Kyle’s hair and went straight to his own dick, which was fully hard by now. And there was a lot of it. He knew that it could intimidate people, and as much as Stan loved ego trips, he didn’t want to hurt or scare Kyle.

“You want me to put on a condom? Or just? I know it’s awkward, but, I gotta ask, safety first, right?” Stan’s hands left his dick and Kyle’s eager little hole to pet his legs, spreading them further, then bending them slightly at the knee so they’d be out of the way.

 

Kyle looked at him for a moment. “I appreciate the offer, but, uhm, I don’t… The only one guy I slept with, uh…” He looked up at Craig then decided to not say anything more and instead brought out, “I’m clean. And I trust you if you tell me you are, too.” Yeah, he really didn’t miss this talk. When he’d had it for the first time, with his now-ex, they’d discussed this broadly and way up front before ever getting frisky, really. It was necessary though and sweet of Stan to think about it. Kyle knew what was waiting for him and that Stan was well-equipped, but here he was, basically having waited for years to experience this.

 

“Alright, good,” no more roadblocks then. Stan knew exactly who Kyle had been getting it on with and no, he didn’t want to hear about it now. Especially because it would do something to the owner of the muscular arms grappling at him. This wasn’t a moment to contemplate. This was here and now and the three of them. Stan palmed his dick again, making sure to cover it well before resting it against Kyle. A little of the tip fit there and Stan sucked in a deep breath. He was...about to sleep with his super best friend. He’d dreamed about it, talked about it with Craig, but never had he thought it would actually happen.

He searched Kyle’s eyes and expression for a signal, a call to stop.

“Ready?” he licked his lips, a little nervous, very excited, but not at all afraid.

 

Kyle swallowed, then nodded. “Yeah.”  It was incredible, thinking about it. Here they were, four years later than Kyle’s original confession, a hell of a roller coaster between them.

Stan looked amazing, with his flushed expression and the gentleness in his eyes. If he didn’t already love this guy, his super best friend since forever, Kyle sure would now.

 

Craig was waiting patiently for them to sort it out, all the while jerking his dick lazily.

“He doesn’t get to stick it in often, you know. Might be the nerves, that’s why he’s still chatting.” He grinned, slapping Stan’s butt lightly and Kyle had to laugh.

 

Stan laughed with him, mostly because it calmed his nerves as he glared over his shoulder.

“You’re just impatient about sticking it back in me. I should charge you rent at this point, Tucker.”   He shook his head and steadied his dick with one hand, pushing into Kyle without any further hesitation. This was happening, everyone involved wanted it and it would be great. Stan grunted. Kyle was tighter than he’d felt around his fingers, and Stan hardly had room to move forward. His free hand landed on Kyle’s waist.

“R-Relax a little, please, it’s- you’re strangling my dick, dude.”

 

“F-fuck!” Kyle bit his lip and clawed his hand into the sheets. Stan wasn’t too much for him to take, but he was quite the size difference to what he’d had before.  He closed his eyes briefly, tried to will himself to relax. Then he opened them again and looked at Stan, thinking about it, again, how this was the guy he’d wanted this with all along, how they should have done this a long time ago.  It helped him to get over the initial pain of being stretched this far and eased him into relaxation.  Stan’s dick felt great inside of him, filled him up enough for Kyle’s legs to start shaking ever so slightly.

“That better, d-dude?”

 

“Yes,” Stan wanted to add an amused little ‘thank you’, but the reality of Kyle’s body wrapping around him was just a little more than his brain could handle right now. He had to pull his best friend closer, planting his hands on either side of his head. Originally, he’d wanted to have Kyle in his lap, but that would make it tough for Craig to participate.  Stan stared down at Kyle. Gods, he was beautiful. With the flush clinging to his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his red curls spread out on Stan’s sheets. Stan’s breath caught in his throat. Maybe it was better that he’d never gotten together with Kyle. He wasn’t worth all of this. Kyle was far, far too good for anyone as messy as Stan. This moment right here was stolen and Stan could already feel a sting of jealousy for any future lovers his best friend might have.

“You’re amazing,” he breathed, moving slowly inside of Kyle, who was still too tight around him.

 

Kyle stared right back at him. Stan’s hair was falling off of his face in some strands, others were still sticking to his forehead. His blue eyes held fondness and deep, deep affection Kyle wanted to curl up in and stay forever. He’d always had a thing for his best friend’s arms but when he put them next to his head like that, Kyle couldn’t keep himself from putting both of his hands on them, running them slowly up and down, stroking him. He couldn’t help the little strained noise escaping him, Stan inside of him felt pretty large. Stan started moving though, slowly at first, but when Kyle grabbed his arms harder for leverage and began pushing his own hips against him, they quickly found a rhythm that had Kyle sigh with pleasure.

“Shut up, please. You’re amazing.” Kyle managed a wonky little smile, green eyes warm with love for the guy closest to his heart and yet so far away.

 

Craig left them a few more moments before he leaned in, brushing his lips against Stan’s neck, lubed fingers slipping easily into his boyfriend to see if he was still good for another round. “You ready, babe?”

 

Stan stilled over Kyle, pressing himself down against his best friend so that he could lift his hips a little, without slipping out of Kyle.

 

“I’m always ready for you, baby.” He whispered, and there was nothing filthy about it. Stan was riding a completely new, odd feeling. Sandwiched between Craig and Kyle, he felt content. Like this was everything he ever needed. Maybe it was just his teenage lust rising into his head, but Stan was thoughtlessly happy, right there and then. Craig slipped into him with ease, considering he was still sticky and stretched from earlier. His body’s tension translated directly into Kyle and Stan’s breath grew shorter.

 

There was something ridiculously hot about being fucked by an attractive guy that was currently taking dick up the ass from another attractive guy. Kyle stared at both of them, the pleasure on Craig’s face as he finally got to put it in and the confused lust on Stan’s face who apparently couldn’t tell anymore what felt better. Kyle chuckled, but was quickly silenced by Stan moving into him as Craig thrust his hips forward.

Craig’s icy eyes wandering to him had Kyle swallow and realize this wasn’t just Stan having one guy on each end, this was a goddamn fucktrain and Craig was the conductor. And that was how Tucker handled it. His hands wandered from Stan’s hips to Kyle’s where he held on tightly, basically fucking Kyle through Stan. Leaning up, Kyle caught Stan’s lips again.

 

Craig was in charge alright. Stan could hardly keep any thoughts in his head, his rational existence dripping out of him and into Kyle’s mouth in the form of moans. The motion of his hips was entirely subject to Craig’s will, Stan melting into little more than his puppet. If Kyle wanted an authentic experience with Stan alone, he probably should have said no to this whole threesome arrangement. But if anyone cared for Stan’s opinion, this was the pinnacle of his existence. Craig was flush against his back, fucking him with long, deep thrusts that left no part of him wanting. By extension, Stan was fucking Kyle the same way. He’d never thought he’d end up in the middle of two guys he loved, but here he was, the luckiest young man in South Park, if not Colorado. Stan devoured Kyle in the kiss, greedy for everything, one hand resting over Craig’s, right on Kyle’s waist.

 

Kyle realised this wasn’t really about him anymore, this was all about Stan. He tried his very best to offer enough leverage for Craig to really give it to his boyfriend and if Stan’s noises were any indicator, they were both doing well.

 

Craig ran the hand that wasn’t covered by Stan’s over his back.

“You’re doing so well, baby, do you feel good, yeah? Tell your best friend how you’ve always wanted this, will you?”

 

Kyle’s gaze wandered to Craig and he had to raise his eyebrows a little bit. Craig smirked at him and pushed Stan into him with a particularly hard thrust that made Kyle see stars for a moment.

“Fu-fuck, hhah!” Was he supposed to play along? Did Stan actually liked being talked to like that? Kyle decided to give it a try. “You did? You always wanted to stick your fucking dick in me while getting banged by Tucker?”

 

Was this quizzing hour? Both of them were killing Stan in the best way possible, but coherent thought was very far from Stan when there was a thick dick inside of him and a hot Kyle wrapped around his own. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on talking dirty to either of them? Stan’s body shuddered between Craig and Kyle as he sucked down air and finally managed to open his mouth to speak.

“I did. Do. Fuck, Kyle I wanted it so bad,” he gasped as Craig rewarded him with a firm thrust that had his hips shudder, “I’ve wanted you ever since you got with Tweek.”

 

That answer Kyle really hadn’t expected. This was meant to be some meaningless sex talk, not Stan’s darkest secrets. He couldn’t really look at Craig right now, not when that name had been mentioned and so instead he focused on Stan. " Y-you got me now, Stan.” Kyle tried to reassure him and rubbed his arms, looking up at him, “Hey, you got me, I’m right here. And Craig is, too.”

To underline that, Craig leaned in to kiss Stan’s back. He could live with Tweek’s name in the room, it still stung, but it wasn’t an open wound anymore.

“Enjoy yourself, baby, this is your moment.”

Kyle did meet Craig’s eyes after all and both of them managed to synchronize their moments far enough to trap Stan between them every time they pushed their hips forward.

The effort had Kyle pant, not to speak of Stan’s dick inside of him feeling great. It wasn’t really what he could come from, but it was pretty hot nonetheless. Stan looked like he was about to lose it any second.

“It’s okay, dude. Just g-go ahead.”

 

Stan needed to hear those words, and he let go with embarrassing ease. He didn’t know what he was coming from, being fucked or fucking Kyle, but he was whimpering into Kyle’s neck, clinging to Craig’s hand, spilling his soul to the two owners of his heart. Neither of them could know how Stan felt in this exact moment, how loved and safe it was for him. And Stan, though he would never admit it, needed it, so badly, this ounce of euphoria gifted to him on this entirely ordinary saturday night. 

“I love you,” he gasped, for Kyle, for Craig, his whole body shivering with the intensity of his orgasm. For once, it felt far more emotional than anything else. He could think about how he failed to fuck Kyle properly in a moment.

 

“Love you too.” Both Craig and Kyle said, looked at each other for a moment and then, silently agreeing to just letting things be for a moment, dedicated themselves to Stan.  Kyle kissed his arm and Craig his neck. It didn’t matter that after Craig came as well, Kyle was the only one left who hadn’t really gotten off on this whole thing. He’d had his share and the memory and it was all good.

Stan landed on top of him somehow, face hidden in his neck. Kyle petted him, stroking his back while Craig moved to lay next to them, one arm over Stan’s back, kissing his cheek. The situation should have been odd if it hadn’t been for Stan to be caught in such complete bliss which made both Kyle and Craig mellow enough to just keep quiet and roll with it. The winner of the night was undoubtedly Stan, who eventually slid into the small slice of space between Kyle and Craig, spooned by his boyfriend, lips and face pressed into Kyle’s neck. He had no idea how they were all going to reconcile what had happened. Did they need to react to it? Not really, right? They’d established how things were, what kind of feelings Stan had leftover for Kyle. Everything was okay. He could just...let things be.

 

“Next time, we’ll swap.” Stan muttered, one hand tangled with Craig’s, his face full of Kyle’s scent and shoulder. He sounded ready to drop into a mild coma.

  
  



End file.
